justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
All About That Bass
|artist = |nogm = 2 (Classic/Flower & Bee) |dg = (Classic) / (Flower & Bee) |alt = Flower & Bee Version Community Remix |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Flower & Bee) |nowc = AboutThatBass AboutThatBassALT (Flower & Bee) AboutThatBassCMU (C. Remix) AboutThatBassSHI (Showtime) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Flower and Bee) |audio = |lc = (Classic/Community Remix) Lavender (Flower & Bee) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 85 (Flower & Bee Version) 124 (Mashup) |year = 2014 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) February 16, 2017 (JDU) Flower & Bee Version May 4, 2017 (JDU) May 18, 2017 (NOW) Community Remix December 22, 2015 (JDU 2016) December 23, 2015 (NOW) |perf = Classic Shirley Domoison Flower & Bee Version Gaurav Kadam (P1) Shweta Shetty (P2) |image = |mc = JDU Classic 1A: Light Orange 1B: Light Orange-Brown 2A: Violet 2B: Deep Violet Flower & Bee Version 1A: Light Blue 1B: Cornflower Blue 2A: Green 2B: Pine Green |pc = to (Classic) to Light Orange (Beta) (Beta) / (Flower & Bee Version) |gc = to (Classic) Peach/Neon Yellow (Flower & Bee Version) |mashup = Divas |dura= 3:09 (Classic) 3:16 (Flower & Bee Version) 3:10 (Mashup) |kcal= 21 (Classic/Mashup) 22 (Flower & Bee Version)}}"All About That Bass" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman dressed in 1950s fashion. She wears a blue-turquoise bustier, pink high waisted pants with a black belt, orange heels, and mixed red-and-orange hair. Her outfit changes colors in the chorus; a pink-and-orange bustier, green high waisted pants, fuchsia heels, and her hair turns blue and purple. She has a blue outline. Flower & Bee Version The routine is a duet between a flower and a bee. 'P1' P1 wears a large bumblebee costume with large black circular glasses, pink antennas, a red polka dot bow tie, a striped leg warmer, and pink shoes. 'P2' P2 wears a flower costume. The flower is red and yellow and the stem is bright green. Her leaves are her arms, and she grows out of an orange, brownish flower pot. Aboutthatbassalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Aboutthatbassalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is mainly brightly colored panels. The first displayed set is blue and purple, featuring four bass strings and female dancers in polka dot dresses. It switches to an orange circular background, with pebbles and lines bouncing with the song, and the backup dancers will occasionally appear doing poses similar to the main dancer. It changes to a green linear background during the chorus, and occasionally holes will pop up showing a backup dancer doing one of the various poses. In the chorus, the backup dancer only appears whenever a backup voice sings. Flower & Bee Version The alternate background is a sunny outdoor setting. The dancers stand on a large orange and pink mushroom. During the chorus, the mushroom grows up to the clouds and flowers are visible. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Cross your arms and throw them into the air. Aboutthatbass gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves aboutthatbass gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Flower & Bee Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Flower & Bee Version, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1:' Hit your hips with your right hand. *'P2:' Make a T-pose by your neck. Aboutthatbassalt gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Aboutthatbassalt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup All About That Bass has a Mashup with the theme Divas, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins on the Wii). It is only for eighth generation consoles and the Wii. It features over-the-top female dancers. Dancers *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Super Bass'' *''Applause'' *''Wild'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Drop The Mambo'' *''Applause'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Oh No!'' *''Hit The Lights'' *''Drop The Mambo'' *''Applause'' *''Wild'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Oh No!'' *''Drop The Mambo'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Hit The Lights'' Party Master Mode All About That Bass has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *''All About That Bass'' *Black Swan/Chiwawa/Elbow Dance/Blast Hero *Clock/Push My Shoulders/On My Heart/With The Wrist *Blast Hero/Afro Raindance/Side Side Down/Belly Push *Hip Hop Show/Push The Boundaries/Snap Snap/Hand Square *Running Muscles/Once More With Feeling/'Born This Way'/'Uptown Funk' *Round Round/Cross And Chill/North Pole Cancan/Mash Walk *Super Pretty/Bollywood Arms/Pull Hype/Desert Wave *To The Sky/In Which Pocket?/Vogue/Diva *Give Your Love/Brazilian Lasso/'Teacher'/'Uptown Funk' *Oriental Left Right/Charleston/Yo Yo Yo/Hype Stop *Waking Up/Catch And Share/Respect/Flex *With The Wrist/Push The Boundaries/Snap Up Snap Down/Love For You *Run Run Muscles/Once More This Feeling/'Born This Way'/'Want To Want Me' *Round Round/Cross and Chill/North Pole Cancan/Mash Walk *Wipe your Mouth/Bollywood Arms/Pull Hype/Desert Wave *Round to Sky/Can't find my pockets/Vogue/Diva *Give my love/Brazilian lasso/Christmas Shot/T-Pose *Oriental Left Right/Elbow Switch/Vegas Helicopter/Charleston *Present for you/Arms Energy/'Teacher'/'Want To Want Me' *Share This Beat/Hand Square/Clapping Hand/Muay Thai *Slide/Round Back/Vegas Helicopter/Dragon Bite *Fighter's Shuffle/Crazy Clap/Hand Square/Christmas Lasso *Biceps Spin/Desert Wave/Round Round/Soccer DJ *''All About That Bass'' Appearances in Mashups All About That Bass is featured in the following Mashup: *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Best of Just Dance 2016) *''No Control '' Dance Quests All About That Bass ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: Original * Ying Yang Alternate * Moon Trivia *''All About That Bass is the first song by Meghan Trainor in the main series. *This is the second song to have a Community Remix without a list of names after Sexy And I Know It. It is followed by The Choice Is Yours and I Gotta Feeling. **This song's Community Remix was in collaboration with VH1's Save The Music program, as the logo appears on the top left. *The Radio Disney version of the song is used in-game, in which: **"I can shake it shake it" replaced with "I mma make it make it" **"I ve got that boom boom that all the boys chase" replaced with "I got them smooth moves they say I look great" **"I ve got all the right junk in all the right places" replaced with "I ll be that star on all them big stages" **"S**t" is replaced with "it" **"Booty" is replaced with "beauty" **"A little more booty to hold at night" is replaced with "the girls for the beauty they hold inside" **"Skinny b***hes" is replaced with "haters" **"No, I m just playing I know you think you re fat" is replaced with "Just so you know I m gonna be tweetin that". *The background dancers in the Classic routine highly resemble both Bebe and Maps. *''All About That Bass'' and Want To Want Me are the only songs revealed at E3 to not feature an interview with the Just Dance team. *P1 from the Alternate routine can be seen lip-syncing the lyrics at some points. *The Classic routine uses some of the moves from the music video. ** The background and the backup dancers inspired by the music video, too. *The Classic coach s glove glitches out sometimes and is purplish-orange or orange-purple. *There is a glitch where sometimes the Classic coach s hair disappears into her skin. **It may even pass through it and come out at another place, like her face or her chest. **In fact, a part of the coach s mouth becomes purple at a certain point. *The #June15 teaser reads "Shake it, shake it, like you re supposed to do", while the in-game lyrics are "Make it, make it, like I m supposed to do". * The Classic dancer was teased through a silhouette posted on Facebook. * In the E3 preview gameplay, the Classic pictograms for C1 were aqua green instead of fuchsia. * The Classic version s square was slightly different in the E3 demo; the background was the same as the final version, but it was green and the coach was more zoomed out. *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *In the lyrics, "I mma" (in "I mma make make it, like I'm supposed to do") is misspelled as "ima", "Tell all them haters that" appears as "Tell them haters that" (without "all"), and "You know you like this bass" is not in the lyrics. *The Classic coach reappears as a silhouette in Wherever I Go s background. *On the Wii version of , sometimes the game will glitch and will make the song audio repeat the word "because" constantly when the Classic routine is being played. This glitch disappears after the routine ends. * A Beta of the Flower & Bee Version can be found in the servers, showing a totally different background and a shadow behind the coaches. The dance moves are also off-beat.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0HUDQ6bH1w * The Classic coach s outfit is similar to that of P4 from Jailhouse Rock. * Originally, the album cover used the pose from the menu square rather than of the album coach. Gallery Game Files Aboutthatbass cover generic.png|''All About That Bass'' Aboutthatbassalt cover generic.png|''All About That Bass'' (Flower & Bee) Aboutthatbassmu_cover_generic.png|''All About That Bass'' (Mashup) Aboutthatbasspm_cover_generic.png|''All About That Bass'' (Party Master) Aboutthatbassshi cover generic.jpg|''All About That Bass'' (Showtime) Aboutthatbasscmu cover generic.jpg|''All About That Bass'' (Community Remix) Aboutthatbass cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Aboutthatbassalt cover albumcoach.png|Flower & Bee Version s album coach Aboutthatbassshi_cover_albumcoach.png|Showtime s album coach Aboutthatbass cover albumbkg.png|Classic s album background Aboutthatbasspm_cover_albumbkg.png|Party Master's album background aboutthatbass_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover aboutthatbassalt_cover@2x.jpg|Flower & Bee Version s cover AboutThatBass1024.png|Classic's cover AboutThatBass_banner_bkg.jpg|Classic s menu banner aboutthatbass ava.png|Classic s avatar on and later games aboutthatbass golden ava.png|Classic s golden avatar aboutthatbass diamond ava.png|Classic s diamond avatar aboutthatbassalt p2 ava.png|Flower & Bee Version (P2) s avatar aboutthatbassalt p2 golden ava.png|Flower & Bee Version (P2) s golden avatar aboutthatbasscmu golden ava.png|Community Remix s golden avatar aboutthatbasscmu diamond ava.png|Community Remix s diamond avatar aboutthatbass pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) aboutthatbassalt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Flower & Bee Version) In-Game Screenshots JD2016menu.png|''All About That Bass'' on the menu (E3 2015) aboutthatbasshi jd2016 menu.png|Showtime on the menu Aboutthatbass jd2017 menu.png|''All About That Bass'' on the menu (2017) Aboutthatbass jd2017 load.png|Classic s loading screen (2017) Aboutthatbass jd2017 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen (2017) Aboutthatbassalt jd2017 menu.png|Flower & Bee Version on the menu (2017) Aboutthatbassalt jd2017 load.png|Flower & Bee Version s loading screen (2017) Aboutthatbassalt jd2017 coachmenu.png|Flower & Bee Version s coach selection screen (2017) aboutthatbassalt jd2016 gameplay.jpg|Flower & Bee Version gameplay aboutthatbassshi jd2016 gameplay.jpg|Showtime gameplay Promotional Images aboutthatbass promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 aboutthatbass promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 aboutthatbass teaser.jpg|Teaser image aboutthatbass promo.gif aboutthatbass promo coach.png|Classic promotional coach aboutthatbasscmu teaser.jpg|Community Remix Contest announcement aboutthatbasscmu promo.jpg|Community Remix header Behind the Scenes aboutthatbass bts.png|Behind the scenes (Classic) Aboutthatbassalt bts.jpeg|Behind The Scenes (Flower & Bee Version) aboutthatbassalt p2 bts.JPG|Behind the Scenes (Flower & Bee Version) (P2) Aboutthatbassalt bts process.gif|Creation process (Flower & Bee Version) Beta Elements Aboutthatbass beta menu icon.jpg|Beta menu icon Aboutthatbass beta picto.png|Beta pictogram aboutthatbass_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta Classic s cover Aboutthatbassalt beta.png|Beta screenshot of the Flower & Bee Version Aboutthatbassalt beta 2.png|Beta Flower & Bee Version screenshot 2 aboutthatbass promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta gameplay 1 (different pictogram color) aboutthatbass promo gameplay 4.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 aboutthatbass promo gameplay 5.jpg|Beta gameplay 3 (Beta pictogram) Others Aboutthatbass jd2016 menu progression.gif|Classic s menu progression Aboutthatbassalt jd2016 menu progression.gif|Flower & Bee Version s menu progression Aboutthatbass background.png|Classic background 1 aboutthatbass background 2.png|Classic background 2 Aboutthatbassalt background.png|Flower & Bee Version background nogui.jpg|No GUI aboutthatbass bts comp.png|Comparison of the dancer in-game and real life aboutthatbass mouth glitch.png|Mouth glitch in the Classic routine whereverigo aboutthatbass cameo.png|The Classic coach s appearance in Wherever I Go AllAboutThatBassJD2017Files.PNG|All About That Bass in files Videos Official Music Video Meghan_Trainor_-_All_About_That_Bass All About That Bass (Radio Disney Version) - Meghan Trainor Teasers All About That Bass - Gameplay Teaser (US) All About That Bass - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' All About That Bass - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass - Just Dance Now All About That Bass - Just Dance 2017 All About That Bass - Just Dance 2018 'Flower & Bee Version' All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Just Dance Now All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Just Dance 2017 All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Just Dance 2018 'Community Remix' All About That Bass (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 (8th-Gen) All About That Bass (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2016 (7th-Gen) 'Mashup' All About That Bass (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 'Party Master' All About That Bass (Party Master) - Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass (Party Master - GamePad View) - Just Dance 2016 'Showtime' All About That Bass (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Others Moms Just Dance - All About that Bass by Meghan Trainor Extractions All About That Bass - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) All About That Bass (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) All About That Bass - Just Dance Now (No GUI) All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Just Dance 2016 (No GUI) All About That Bass (Community Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Beta Elements All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version) - Beta References Site Navigation de:All About That Bass es:All About That Bass fr:All About That Bass it:All About That Bass pl:All About That Bass pt:All About That Bass pt-br:All About That Bass tl:All About That Bass Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Clean versions Category:Gaurav Kadam Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Shweta Shetty Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Meghan Trainor Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now